Set-top boxes may be used in cable television (TV) systems, satellite TV systems, or other systems. Set-top boxes may include one or more tuners that each tune a source signal (e.g., a TV channel) into multimedia content. A set-top box may use multiple tuners to record multiple TV programs at the same time, or record a TV program at the same time a user watches another TV program.